A Reporter's Thoughts
by The Time Traveler
Summary: After her adventure with Nene, Lisa thinks over and comes to a conclusion what must be done with what she has collected on the Knight Sabers.


A Reporters Thoughts

As she settled in for the night, Lisa couldn't help but think about the events that had happened up until now. Tomorrow she would have to go back to school, but the summer break she had, had been very eventful. She got more than what she bargained for. Who would have thought all this started because of a broken camera?

She remembered, she heard that a rogue boomer was going on in one of the old desolate places in the neighborhood and decided to check it out. Who would have thought she would be able to capture the Knight Sabers? Got a decent picture of one of them too... well she thought she did. She will never know... for one of them didn't seem to like her picture being taken and had her camera smashed. HER CAMERA! THE ONE HER FATHER HAD BEFORE HER AND GIVEN TO HER!

The thought almost made her blood boil. She may not be that angry at the Knight Sabers anymore, but if she ever finds out who the Blue Knight Saber is, she would give her an earful and maybe even demand she pay for that camera!

After that she wanted to get back at them. And as luck would have it, her uncle was chief of the ADP, which specializes in Boomer crimes, and wherever there is a problem caused by a boomer there were the Knight Sabers! So she knew if she stuck close to the ADP she would find them. Lisa let out a sigh again in disbelief.

"Who would have thought how right I was", she asked no one. So true, for it was there she met the youngest member of the ADP, Nene Romanova. She immediately liked her from the minute they met. In fact, they almost became like real sisters. She showed Lisa around the place, introduced her to the staff, and even took her on a ride in the cruiser.

She should have realized her first red flag was Nene's reaction when she told her she would expose the identities of the Knight Sabers. But that convo was interrupted by a speeder. Strange the way Nene reacted she could have... known her? No way... maybe?

Lisa decided to put that thought aside as she started recalling the incidents that would eventually lead up to what would happen this very night. It started right when Nene had to leave her claiming she had first shift. But she knew better, because she checked the record before it 'mysteriously changed', so she did see she didn't have first shift that evening.

Getting back to that night, after Nene left she heard there was a boomer incident, knowing her Uncle wouldn't have her tag along she snuck into a cruiser with one of her uncle's top inspectors, Wong if she remembered correctly.

She smiled remembering the thrill she had going towards the incident and knowing that she may find what she wanted when she got there. And boy did she ever.

Disobeying Daley's order to stay in the car, she managed to slip into a hotel and get to the roof and managed to snag a lot of good pictures of the Knight Sabers fighting, even one where one of the Boomers smashed the red one's visor smashed open.

"I got lucky", Lisa said to no one in particular as she got up and walked over to her desk, and then looked at the photo of the said picture. It was all blown up. Even though it was fuzzy, she recognized Nene just as she did on that night she looked at her photos.

The injury Nene had the next day convinced her even more for it was where the glass from the helmet had hit that Knight Saber. Lisa scoffed at that. "Fell off your scooter? Couldn't you come up with a better story than that?"

While the lame story was not much of a giveaway but the mysterious change in the shift schedule and the fact that Leon pointed out she always vanished during a boomer incident gave her enough of an incentive to follow her. And follow her she did, right to an old garage called 'Raven's Garage'.

"What was going on in there anyway", thought Lisa to herself, "OOOH if only I could go inside and see for myself!"

Knowing full well going inside would only cause suspicion she had decided to pace casually like she was waiting for someone, which technically she was. But somehow, she made herself a tad conspicuous because somehow Nene gave her the slip when a few people left (possibly the other Knight Sabers) and the garage closed up for the night.

"Did they have some hidden camera's around there", she asked rhetorically. She kinda suspected they did, if that place is the Knight Sabers secret base. "It's gotta be, why else would she go there and not have her scooter looked at."

That suspicion served her well after Nene left her at dinner and she went back there. . sitting on a sofa someone abandoned in the ally. Only to be joined by a well-dressed woman, who said she owned a lingerie shop. She called herself Sylia Stingray.

"Why would someone like her be at a place where I was", thought Lisa. "It's almost too coincidental."

She could not help but think back to their conversation, the good the Knight Sabers brought. How they keep the balance intact in preventing chaos rather than being a nuisance to Genom. Her words really hit a spot in her mind.

"She could be. . . is that Sylia one of them", she asked no one.

She looked again at the photo of Nene and then she picked up and looked over the disk with all the picture she took. She could instantly send them in to the biggest paper and it would be all over. But then again, Nene could have let her died in that tower.

Lisa squeezed her eyes shut in that horrible memory. The attack on ADP HQ was the scariest experience she had so far. What turned from a casual conversation with Nene on her final night of vacation turned into a nightmare.

IT all started as a casual conversation with Nene but then the alarms went off and Nene went to help see what the problem was and left her alone and then things got scarier when the shutters came down. What made it scarier was knowing something was going on but with hardly a clue to what it was. Then as if all hope seemed lost, Nene communicated her and guided her out through the entire building and every time she met with an obstacle Nene helped her out all just to get her to safety, even though she could have just left her there and concentrate on the situation at hand. But she put all that aside just to help her safely get out of the building.

She remembered how almost otherworldly it was when she reached to where Nene was and seeing her all suited up. It seemed almost unreal even though she knew underneath that armor was the woman who had become her friend in such a short time. She was so speechless she almost couldn't get a word out. She only managed to get a few words out confirming her suspicions before the whole building glowed red and the alarms rang out. Nene had asked the other Knight Sabers to take her out of there while someone in a robotic suit stayed to help her.

It pained her when the Knight Sabers took her to the building across the street to keep her safe, and when she thought she saw an explosion her heart ached. She never felt so helpless in her life. But when the lights died down she was relieved especially after the Knight Sabers went to retrieve her.

She looked at the close up of Nene's face she had and the disk of all her photographic evidence. She could use this, she knew who Nene was. But that woman, Sylia, had a point. Whether she was with the Knight Sabers or not, Sylia had a point, the Knight Sabers did help keep boomers in check and thus did a deal of good.

"All right" she said pressing them close to her heart, "I know what to do. I will do it on my way to school tomorrow."

The End

AN: I hope you enjoyed that. I always wanted to do a BGC fanfic for sometime. I had another one planned but it involved someone else's OC and I have yet to receive a green light to post it, so no dice for now. Part of the inspiration for this came from fanfics made a fanfiction author called PurpleKnightSaber, and she made these excellent BGC series starring her own OC, Yumeko, so please check them out. I am sure she would appreciate it. "See you in the Future"


End file.
